


The "Not Mirror"

by Mischel



Series: Merlin Memory Month [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Merlin Memory Month, hopefully funny, magical object, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: Merlin found a strange mirror that shows no reflection. He found it in the druid camp that Arthur and his men ruined while looking for Morgana. And before Merlin returns it, he really wants to find out what the mirror does and if it's interesting.Maybe he shouldn't be spending so much time thinking about the mirror though...





	The "Not Mirror"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back as I promised with another oneshot! This one I think is better than the last one, but I'll let you decide :D
> 
> Prompts were:
> 
> Path I - Artefacts and objects  
> Path II - Watching You  
> Path III - Emotion/Mood: Enraged
> 
> I combined all of them again.

"It looks like a very old mirror, Gaius, but it's not really, is it?" Merlin asked as he kept turning the object in his hands, examining it again and again. It looked very old, but when he looked into it, there was no reflection. As if it didn't work like a mirror at all, which, according to Merlin, was very very weird and worth theorizing about.

"It's not a mirror." Gaius confirmed as he was bending over an old book, probably having found something about the object in it.

"Why disguise it as a mirror then, when it doesn't even work like a mirror." Merlin frowned and looked into the strange glass... or was it stone? Merlin wasn't sure. "Is it a magical object?" He asked even though he knew the question was pointless. He found it in the druid camp after Arthur and his men ruined it while looking for Morgana. He was meaning to find the druids again and return it, but first he really, really wanted to satisfy his curiosity.

"Of course it is," Gaius said. "Do you even know which book I'm holding?" He raised the book so Merlin could look at it and read the title. His eyes widened.

"But, Gaius, such books are long forbidden!" He said. "Where did you hide it?"

"The same place I used to hide that spell book I've given you." The old man shrugged and adjusted his glasses on his nose, putting the book back on the table. "Now, this is very interesting. It says here that this... um, _mirror_ , was made in a place called the crystal cave. It's an antique indeed, made with strong magic even before Cornelius Sigan was born."

Merlin raised his eyebrows, but didn't look up. "What does it do?"

Gaius was silent for a moment. Then he pursed his lips and looked closer at the page of the book. "Apparently," he began, "it's supposed to show you the person you're looking for."

Merlin frowned at that. "In what meaning?" He asked. Because everyone was looking for someone, right? For example, Merlin could be wondering what his mother was doing right now and maybe the mirror would show him. _Or_ the mirror might show him someone he's never seen before because maybe he was looking for true love in his life and that person was someone he was supposed to meet.

"It doesn't say." Gaius shrugged. Then he put his glasses off and looked at Merlin. "Don't do anything stupid, please. And return it to the druids as soon as possible."

"Maybe I could use it to find the druids." Merlin wondered.

"If you succeed, let me know." Gaius said as he grabbed his medical bag and closed the book, putting it back to its hiding place.

"Are you going somewhere?" Merlin asked and stood up, not interested in the mirror anymore.

"I have a couple of patients in the lower town that I need to check on." Gaius told him. "It might take about three hours, but I'll be back before supper." He paused and turned back to Merlin, who was looking at the mirror in his hands again. "Merlin," he frowned. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry, Gaius." Merlin smiled up at him innocently.

Gaius narrowed his eyes, but then finally walked out the door and Merlin was alone again. He looked at the mirror and decided it would be better to hide inside his own room, so he went there and closed the door, sitting down on the bed and looking at the mirror in front of himself.

It was made of wood, with druid marks on the back and on the handle. It was very strange to look at it when you couldn't see yourself. As Gaius said earlier, it was _not_ a mirror. Merlin frowned and blew off the dust on the surface, eventually dusting it off with the hem of his jacket. But even then, he couldn't see his reflection. He looked closer, and closer, until his nose almost touched the cold surface.

Without meaning to do anything, the mirror suddenly started glowing and Merlin almost dropped it on the bed. He frowned when it stopped, and carefully he leaned over it to look into the glass. What he saw, made him pause.

It was Arthur.

He didn't mean to use it, he didn't even use magic and he certainly wasn't thinking of anyone he might be looking for. He didn't even say anything. But perhaps, the mirror worked on its own, sensing his strong magic and figuring out who Merlin was looking for in life. Why didn't it work earlier then? Maybe he just wasn't close enough?

He picked up the mirror again and watched as Arthur was looking into his closet, probably looking for something warmer to wear. It was cold outside after all and if Arthur wanted to leave the window open as he usually did, he needed more than only his red tunic. Merlin giggled as Arthur closed the closet and looked around the room, totally clueless. Ever since Merlin put an actual _order_ into Arthur's clothes, it seemed to be only Merlin who knew where to find the things he was looking for, like socks or trousers. Arthur was helpless without him.

The prince looked behind the changing screen (because he usually left it messy there too) and turned back to his table, having found nothing. Merlin snorted. Watching Arthur like this, without having to bear the insults, was _hilarious._

Merlin watched as Arthur gave it up and sat down to his table, with a load of papers waiting for him to go through and sign. Arthur opened his mouth and said something, but Merlin couldn't hear him. He frowned. He was never good at lip reading, he hardly ever had to try, but when he did he was awful at it. Arthur said something again and rolled his eyes, and Merlin focused on his lips (which he was usually used to do anyway, but that is a different story).

"Dolphin?" Merlin whispered. "What, what did you say?" He mumbled to himself, when Arthur ignored the papers on the table and laid an empty sheet of paper in front of him on the table. He took his quill and scratched his head, repeating the word, much louder.

Merlin laughed. "Dolpin? Urine? Swirlin'?" Merlin asked out loud, even though he knew no one was around to hear him.

Then suddenly someone knocked on the door of Gaius' chambers and Merlin immediately put the mirror behind his back.

"Merlin?" He heard the someone say. Merlin hurried to the door and opened it, seeing that it was Sir Leon. When he noticed Merlin, he smiled and continued, "prince Arthur is asking for your presence in his chambers. Immediately."

"I'll be right there," Merlin smiled at him. "Tell him that, would you?" Then he quickly closed the door again and after he heard Leon leave, he sighed with relief. He picked up the mirror again and looked into it. Arthur looked _furious._

He repeated the word, this time yelling, and finally Merlin put two and two together. "Oh no," he hit his forehead with his palm and closed his eyes tightly. _Of course_ Arthur was yelling _Merlin_ , because it was Merlin who had promised to be there today to help him write that speech!

Merlin groaned and looked at the mirror. The image of Arthur was still there. He sighed. "I'm not looking for him anymore." He said. "I know _exactly_ where to find him, thanks." The mirror felt hot in his hand again, but eventually the image disappeared and the heat vanished with it. Merlin smiled and put the mirror under the floor together with his spell book.

Then he gritted his teeth and prepared to face his least favourite side of Arthur – the enraged prince. "Here we go then." He smirked and ran out of the door.

Maybe Arthur wasn't who Merlin was looking for at the moment, but it was definitely Merlin who Arthur was looking for. As usual.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! ;) Please leave a comment, thanks! :)


End file.
